Rise of a warrior
by Athanor
Summary: In a world where the Uchiha and Senju did not put their differences aside, Naruto must fight in the war that threatens his home. AU.


_Some time ago I read a story had a extremely good start point, what if Konoha as hidden village was never founded, what if the Senju and Uchiha had continued to fight. From this the author created the Sun and the Moon empires, one witch the Uchiha ruled and the other the Senju ruled. War raged between the two empires, and one day the Emperor of the Sun empire (Madara) made the kyuubi attack the Moon empire. The Kyuubi was ultimately stooped the same way it was stooped in the cannon universe. When I first read it, I got one of those moments "Now why didn't I think of that." I didn't read that much of it and but I't did inspire me to write this. _

_Anyway, on to a little about this story I will not make this a complete copy of the original (duh), I will strive to be original and only use the original two nations idea. There will be two great nations that are fighting each other, now if I remember correctly here is where the story begins to differ. For while the Fire empire is ruled by an emperor, the forest nation is ruled by the Kage council, witch was funded after a string of assassination attempts by the Fire empire against the rulers of the forest nation who at that time ruled along side Senju Hashirama the head of the Senju_, _who had joined him to defend their land against the then growing Uchiha forces. After the assassination attempts few nobles dared to show themselves as part of the rulers and created the Kage council to protect their identities. Only Senju Hashirama dared to remain as a public figure and became the one who communicated between the council and the people. Most day to day business was taken care by him and he gained the name of, Kage no Hogosha (Guard of shadows.) wich became the official name for his office. _

_Other changes will be apparent as the story goes._

_In this world samurai are more common and are in many cases capable to mach shinobi. _

_And while the original was filled with lemons, this one will not hold any lemons (If you are unfamiliar with the term, lemons refers to written sex scenes) It may contain indications to sex._

Disklaimer: I do not own Naruto,

"Talking."

´Thoughts.`

The lands are at war, two nations are fighting for dominance.

The two nations are, the Fire Empire, a land ruled by the Uchiha emperor and their vassals. The Empire is completely controlled by the nobles who are allowed to do whatever they want to the commoners. They claim that, commoners exists for the purpose of serving the nobles.

The Forest nation, ruled by the secretive Kage council represented by the Kage no Hogosha the only member of the council whose identity is known by the public. They claim that the nobles exist to protect the commoners.

The war started when the future first Kage Senju Hashirama and the future Emperor, Uchiha Madara, failed to reach a peaceful solution to their clans feud.

The first one to drag other clans into the conflict was the Senju, having several allies who where willing to help them.

The Uchiha then began to gather allies of their own, and soon the first stage of the war had started, the clan wars.

A few years into the clan wars Madara began to drag non ninjas into the fight, by threatening and bribing nobles he gained a huge army.

He used the army to take control over a huge area and thusly founded the Fire Empire.

Other nobles who felt threatened by Madara joined the Senju and formed the Forest nation.

At this point most other countries declared neutrality and isolated themselves.

With that the clan wars ended, the clans became part of the armies and the war of nations started.

The war continued for years and as the years went by the first Kage and his brother second Kage died in service while the seconds student the third retired and the fourth the thirds student's student rose to power. The Kages where chosen for their strength, charisma and strategic minds.

While the Kages died and where replaced the Emperor lived until the day he almost destroyed the Forest Nation.

A few years after the fourth took his seat the war was going badly for the Empire, the yellow flash was a force of nature, appearing on battlefields and crushing everything.

Madara fearing the fourth Kage, decided to use a terrible weapon, the Kyuubi. Using the sharingan he sent the beast on a mission of destruction through the Forest nation. He had however underestimated the Kyuubi's bower and had died due to chakra over use.

xxxxxxxx

For four weeks the kyuubi rampaged throughout the forest nations border areas, crushing buildings, people, cities and even armies that got in his way. Following in it's wake where Fire shinobi wiping out, stealing or capturing everyone and everything the Kyuubi missed.

Many tactics had been tried and even the Kage had been forced to retreat. Now he returned to face the beast once again.

Minato appeared in the city of Nobunu which was currently being destroyed by the Kyuubi. In his arms he held his only son. Born only hours before and now motherless, he would have to shoulder a great burden.

"So this is it uh." Minato said looking out over the city. "This is where I will die."

All was prepared, seals prepared, wills written, his wife funeral aranged and he had aranged for his sensei to pick up his son.

"You be good now Naruto, daddy loves you." Minato said before kissing Naruto on the forehead and pulling out pendant with a spiral engraved into it, on the backside Narutos name was carved into the metal. "Your mother made this, it's a sign of the Uzumaki clan. Like your mother they are strong and kind." He then put him into a basket together with the pendant. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Goodbye, my son." He said putting down the basket in a series of security seals and transference seals that would transfer the chakra to naruto before heading into battle.

The Kage had planed for some of his subordinates led by his sensei Jiraya to fetch Naruto, but all things do not go as planed.

XXXXXX

Tomoya Uzumaki dodged another attack from the fire shinobi, before slipping past his defenses and ending the shinobi's life with a katana, splattering blood on his already red hair.

After the Kyuubi had been destroyed overeager fire shinobi had attacked for plunder and pillaging. They meet more resistance than they expected. Samurai telling each other of the chance for glory and retribution, shinobi whispering of the time to strike and the chance to strike a blow for their country, civilians screaming for revenge. Only the civilians where truthful.

"Damn it, why did this happen." Tomoya said tears falling out of his eyes. The reason for his tears was simple. His entire clan was destroyed, the Kyuubi having focused on their clans special chakra and destroying them without mercy. Tomoya being the only survivor had only survived due to the Kages interference arraving just in time to save him. Tomoya had done what he could to help the Kage but had in the end done little to contribute, before the Kage destroyed the monster.

Tomoya was not like the others in the city, he was not looking for fire shinobi to kill and torture, he was looking for the only other surviving Uzumaki in the city. Sending another wave of chakra into his Uzumaki pendant he felt that he was getting closer. Few knew that the pendants most Uzumaki wore where could be used by the Uzumaki and only the Uzumaki, to find other Uzumaki who also wore the pendants. Not caring about other groups of shinobi, samurai and civilians killing fire shinobi he quickly made his way towards the other Uzumaki.

When he found the signal he was both relived and angry, relived that he had found the other Uzumaki angry that the child parents had left the child there.

"Blody hell, how could they leave their child." He said as he bent over to pick up the basket and the child.

"Ouch!" Tomoya said as his hands where given a shock, his anger ebbed away, seals his parent or guardian must have applied them before heading off possibly to fight of the Kyuubi. Analyzing the seals he recognized that most of them where of Uzumaki design and he could easily lift them all and while some of them really didn't make any sense he'd worry about them later.

Weaving through a sequence of seals and then applying them he picked up the basket. Inside lay a recently born baby, Uzumaki pendant around his neck. Turning it over he he found out the boys name.

"Naruto-kun is it, lets get you out of here" he said before heading for the outskirts of the city..

XXXXXXX

The last Fire shinobi fell to Tomoya's blade, panting as he fought to stay standing. Whilst running for the outskirts he had been ambushed by four Fire shinobi. While he normally would have been able to fight them without getting hurt to much, they where not above attacking Naruto and that limited Tomoya a lot. He picked up the basket again and pushed himself forward. He only got a few meters before colapsing. His body was failing he knew it, he would fail he would let the child die just as he had let his own daughter die.

'NO! Cant fail, must get him to safety, must not let die. I CANT FAIL AGAIN.' He thought as he pushed himself back up and continued, leaving a bloody trail.

XXXXX

Chiriku helped another person get out of the destruction. He and his fellow monks where doing rescue work near the outskirts and acted as both helpers and protectors using their martial arts and chakra techniques in both cases. He had seen some of humanity's best and worse this day and was not surprised when he saw a man stumble into the area carrying a basket with a child inside. Chiriku ran up to the man as he fell to his knees and noticed that he was heavily injured.

"Hold on, I'll call for aid. Medic! Get a medic here right now." Chiriku shouted. Before he could continue the man grabbed Chiriku by his robes.

"Listen, I don't have much time...This boy... this Naruto is the last living Uzumaki." He said before he getting a coughing attack, blood fell to the ground. "Please don't let the Fire empire kill him to." Tomoya looked up at the man who had come to his aid, a monk by the looks of it. He lifted his seethed katana. "Make sure he gets this."

Chiriku stared at the man. "I promise to protect him to my utmost ability and give him the blade, If it's in my power I will die before he dies." Chiriku vowed. Tomoya let lose a big grin.

"Thank you, now I will join my wife and daughter." Tomoya said as his eyes lost their focus.

Chiriku rose from the ground basket in hand.

"Give him a checkup while I bring bury this brave man." He told the medic who just arrived. The medic nodded and accepted the basket from Chiriku. As the medic walked away Chiriku swore to himself that if no living relative could be found, he would raise him with other orphans in the temple.

XXXXX

When Jiraya and a group of other ninja including the fourths student Kakashi arrived at the place Naruto should have been at they found nothing but a bunch of broken seals. Even after two hours of searching they could not find any sign of the child and even kakashi's ninja dogs had lost the scent. They all returned to the third Kage in shame.

XXXX

In the Imperial capital several weeks later.

"We have gathered here to chose a new emperor." An aging Uchiha said to the people gathered in the room. "may no one break the peace of this meating. From the entire empire these where the leaders of the Uchiha gathered to chose a new emperor.

After the Kyuubis rampage the Forest nation was vulnerable and the only thing the Uchiha needed to win now was a leader to unite them, this however was not to happen.

A middle aged Uchiha rose. "Now is the time to destroy our most hated enemy, but this is also a chance for more. There is more to the world than the Forest nation, but we lack the firepower to grasp it. If I am allowed the honor to lead this nation I will see to it that non clan soldiers are capable of utilizing basic jutsu and thus giving us an increased efficency." Uchiha Batsuna said before retaking his seat. The reactions where divided but the majority did not seem to approve.

"What are you talking about." A slightly younger man said rishing from is seat. "We can't give power to the lower classes, they could revolt. But you do have a point, but what we lack is not power but diversity. Our way of thinking is to linear and to predictable and we should elevate some of the other noble clans so that their ability will strengthen our Empire. If I am made emperor know that we will conquer the world" Uchiha Garju said with conviction. This seemed more well received but now there where three groups, one for each one of the two candidates and one of undecided and the group of undecided was the largest.

"YOU FOOLS." A young man barely 25 years old shouted in outrage. "It is our old ways that got us here and it will be our old ways that will give us the rest of the world. The common people are tools and the other clans our vassals. WE ARE THE POWER. And we don't need the commoners power outside their number, nor the "ability" of the other clans outside them using it to serve us. I didn't think that I would have to become emperor but with men as you aiming to ruin us all I can not sit idly by." Uchiha Fugaku Said with fire in his voice.

Soon the room was full of shouting and arguments. The three sides could not reach a consensus and the meeting ended without a new emperor being chosen.

Three weeks later civil war broke out.

_Edit: 2011/05/25:_

_Rewrote a lot._

_Chiriku is an actual Naruto character and is the head monk of the Fire temple._

_Authors note:_

_So the main changes so far would be the way the Senju rule and the Uchiha civil war._

_Now remember, if you know the name of the author or the story from which I draw inspiration, please tell me. _

Please review.


End file.
